


Life of A Hunter

by Quiet_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_writer/pseuds/Quiet_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a young hunter saved Dean and Sam from a werewolf. How would things happen if she went with them on their hunts. How would Sam and Dean react when it comes out that Sam's starting to fall for the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the supernatural characters. This story is au

            In a small place in Indiana called French Lich, Dean and Sam were looking into reports that seemed like werewolf attacks. They weren’t for sure who the wolf was, but they did confirm it was in fact a werewolf. The only thing they needed to do is to find the said wolf.

            It was about two weeks later when the two boys were in the woods scouting. The wolf was big and black and it came out of nowhere. In the scuffle Dean was tossed against a tree and knocked out. Sam on the other hand was reaching for his gun when the wolf attacked him. He lost his gun.

            Sam was trying anything and everything to get the wolf off of him when a gun shot fired through the air. The wolf stopped moving and closed his eyes and died. Sam moved the beast off of him.

            There was a girl standing there with a gun in her hand. She was standing 5ft2. She had dark brown curly hair a little above her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes sparkled slightly at the sight of the kill. She had a pair of jeans and a black hoodie with brown boots on her feet.

            Sam was still a bit dazed when the girl got closer. He towered over her. _This is a bit embarrassing. I had to be saved by someone who’s only 5ft2._

            “You know if I hadn’t come along you’d probably be dead.” She stated lowering her gun.

            Sam blushed slightly. “Yeah thanks. I’m Sam Winchester.”

            “Artimes Jefferson. We should probably get your brother someplace more comfortable. I assume that’s your brother.”

            “Yeah this is my brother Dean.”

            “Alright well come on let’s go then.” She stated grabbing Dean’s legs. The gun was slung over her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean awoke the next morning it was to a headache and the smell of food. He noticed he was back in the hotel room and wondered what all had happened. Last thing he remembered is getting knocked against a tree.

                “Sam.” Dean muttered in pain.

                Sam glanced up when he heard Dean say his name. He quickly ran over to his brother with water and some aspirin. “Here take this. You hit your head pretty hard last night.”

                Artimes watched the two and brought over a sausage egg and cheese biscuit. “Here you’re going to want to eat before taking the medicine.” She replied handing over the biscuit.

                Dean took it biting into it and letting out a small moan. It wasn’t a burger, but it’d have to do for now. After finishing the sandwich he took the medicine. “So who’s the girl?” Dean asked.

                Sam and Artimes glanced at each other while having a private conversation. “This is Artimes. She saved us last night.”

                Dean did a double take. “You mean a girl had to save our asses. That’s just sad.” He replied moving to grab another sandwich.

                “That said girl is standing right here you know.” She said snapping slightly. Honestly talking like she wasn’t even there was ridiculous. “So you two obviously need my help.”

                The two boys turned to the lone female. Dean looked outraged and Sam blushed a little bit before speaking. “Um actually we could use your help.” He admitted.

                Artimes let out a small chuckle at Dean’s pissed off expression. “Three hunters are better than just two.  Besides how bad would it be for me to come along? I can fit into areas where you two wouldn’t fit.” She waited before she let out her bargaining chip. “If you let me come I’ll give you this pie.”

                Dean looked between the pie and girl. Oh she was playing dirty. ”Fine give me the damn pie.”   He grumbled.

                “So I figure when we’re sure Dean’s fine in a few hours we can leave and find another hunt.” Sam said.

                “Fine.” The other two replied.


End file.
